


Welcome to the Jungle- Haikyuu! Oneshots

by salty_mommy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Punching, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Oral Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Punching, Romantic Face Punching, Shameless Smut, Surprise Kissing, Switching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tutoring, Unrequited Hate, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Weird Fluff, Weirdness, akaashi - Freeform, idkhowthatsromantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_mommy/pseuds/salty_mommy
Summary: Various Haikyuu! oneshots. New tags to be added with the addition of each chapter. Requests are open and much appreciated.





	1. strawberries and dreams- yamaguchi/tsukishima

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my works! I look forward to your feedback in the comments section! There are more works yet to come. If you have any requests, please be sure and let me know.

The love in the air didn't grow tepid, even in the chill of the February morning. The halls of school smelled of hormones, chocolate, as well as various strong perfumes. Yamaguchi couldn't help but be infected by the hopeful presence of young love. He too, brought in sweets for the object of his affection. However, unlike the girls who were giddily laughing to each other, Yamaguchi was a grim-faced and nauseous. As a boy on valentine’s day, he had nobody to confide in. The speckled boy could only watch on as the others progressed in their romantic endeavors. 

A gaggle of girls met in front of the classroom to lie in wait for a particular first-year. Tsukishima scoffed at the spectacle and pulled his headphones from around his neck. The squeals muffled into a more tolerable hum. Maybe if he tried hard enough, this would all disappear. He attempted to walk past the group without any conflict. Yamaguichi felt jealousy wash over him, 

As fate would have it, the tallest of the girls, a second-year from the calligraphy club, tapped the blond's shoulder before he could enter the relative safety of the classroom. All three of the girls greeted him with pink and red paper packages and rosy smiles. With the claim of "obligation", they hurried off after depositing their creations. Of course, there was no real obligation between these girls and the bitter first year, he knew that they knew that, and Yamaguchi certainly knew it.

Tsukishima may be a nerd who collects dinosaurs in his free time, but he definitely wasn't stupid. He could tell the homemade chocolates were full of feelings he didn't accept, and baseless infatuation. Letting out a sigh as he entered the room, the boy internally wished the girls hadn't stuffed both his arms and his desk with their valentines so selfishly. 

He already had a valentine. 

 

Yamaguchi worried. The more he worried, the worse it became. At first, it was only because he wanted to be the first to give Tsukishima a valentine. Then gym came and the pinch server couldn't find the time. All during lunch Tsukishima was evading the ever-watchful gaze of his female admirers. When self-study came along, he excused himself to go to the nurse's because he was afraid of Tsukishima noticing he was worked up, which would have made the boy worry more.

Now that volleyball practice was over and the pair was stopped at their usual parting place, he had run out of time. Panicking and sweating, Yamaguchi couldn't muster up the courage to confess to his best friend. He only said 'Good night, Tsukki.' before heading down his street. 

He blew his shot and lost his last opportunity to give his gift. Hanging his head, he marched on.

"Hey," Tsukishima called, he hadn't budged from the fork in the road. "Aren't you forgetting something?" The pale boy had a fresh pink glow under the fluorescent street lamp. 

Yamaguchi turned around to see the megane offering up a small, store-bought package of sweets. "H-happy valentine's."

In that moment, the brunet's eyes lit up like a million stars. He clutched his own present to his chest and ran to his best friend and lover with tears filming over his eyes. "Ts-tsukki!"


	2. spider's thread-habia lev/reader

For once, Haibia Lev was doing his work diligently. He was quiet and not complaining about the work set in front of him. You sighed from your place at the kitchen counter, pouring tea into mugs and carrying them over to him at the kitchen table. You checked over his finished work. Reading over his Japanese literature work, you smiled a bit to yourself. It had taken him several attempts and many, _many_ wrong answers, but he finally had gotten the answers correct. He was mulling over the last math problem but he finished it. You watched his face contort from frustration and concentration to triumphant.

He grinned as he slid the notebook across the table for you to check over. It took you all of five minutes to review his work, considering you had checked over it only fifteen minutes prior. This time all of his work and answers were done correctly. There were erasure marks all across the page and you could tell he had done his best. You looked up at his expectant face. “You did well.” You praised, closing the notebook and stacking on top of his other work materials. You stood up and crossed the table to stand next to him. “I am surprised at your progress this evening. If you keep up this work, you won’t have to worry about getting removed from the volleyball team.”

He looked tired but there was still that impish gleam in his eyes. You reached out and patted his head. Running your fingers through his silky, fine locks. They looked like spider's thread. You meant for it to be brief praise, but you found him nuzzling his head into your touch. Suddenly the action was no longer platonic and supportive in nature, but something more. Though you had been tutoring Lev after practice for a few months now, there were boundaries that you didn’t even consider crossing. He moved his head to kiss your palm when you began to retract your arm. It tickled and caught you off guard before you could draw yourself away. He rose and pulled your arm so that you would be closer. “I could barely concentrate today with you looking over me like that.” He murmured into the crown of your head.

The way he was holding you, wrapped around you like a boa constrictor. He was surely trying to assert his strength and height over you. The embrace became less comfortable and you stood rigid. 

Alarm bells rang inside your head, this was wrong. You had to push him away but you found yourself motionless and pliant.

You couldn't help but admit that you found Haiba Lev at least a little bit endearing since you had met him. That, along with getting to know about him and his habits as you tutored him over these months piled up. You didn't dislike him but had never tried anything more. You had tried your best to keep up a professional relationship with the volleyball player. Neither opposed nor open to this new turn in the relationship. Sure, you had been watching him earlier, but it was kind of your job. There had been no meaning behind it other than that you were tutoring him and trying to instruct him on his mistakes. 

He tilted your head up by your chin. He was about to speak again, but before you could reason yourself out of it further, you placed your hands on his cheeks and kissed him. It was a chaste, peck on the lips but proved to be sufficient in shutting him up. He put his hands on your waist for leverage and began to kiss you back but more aggressively. He was pushing you back until you met the wall. He was intrusive and stubborn, he wanted the control. You ran your fingers through his hair again because you couldn’t contain yourself any longer. You could feel the smile curl on his lips.

You felt as if you could stay like that forever.


	3. saturday night's alright (for fighting)-terushima yuuji/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so all over the place lol

“No!” You growled, though your back was against the wall of the gym.

“Aw, come on, just once?” Terushima goaded playfully. Your fists were clenched in irritation. You had had it with his stupid smile and his stupid invasion of privacy and lack of boundaries. Terushima Yuuji had been bothering you for a year now and you were finally acting upon it. 

“What did I say the first thirty times?” He had the stupidest grin on his face. He leaned closer and you took this opportunity to give him a right hook to the jaw. “Learn some goddamn personal space.” You pretended as if your knuckles didn’t hurt.

He was knocked back and cradled his jaw. He was genuinely surprised. Maybe he thought you had just been playing his game with him, but you weren’t kidding when you told him to leave you alone. You were about sick and tired of his advances. You didn’t care about his good looks or charisma or his athletic build when he was so insistent on being aggravating.

You turned on your heel and left him standing alone by the gym, dumbstruck. The other volleyball players on Johenzi’s team watched you walk off in a huff but didn’t dare stop to ask you what happened. By now, everybody was up to date with the captain’s latest antics. No amount of coaxing or reasoning got through to him, though everyone questioned why he was bothering to pursue someone who wouldn’t give him the time of day.

 

* * *

 

You spent all of Friday avoiding the volleyball team, even the managers. You skipped lunch and hid in the library, reading some manga. Thankfully, you weren’t in any of the same classes as Terushima so you didn’t have to worry about him coming up to you in class. In fact, the only time you saw him was in passing as you left school. The place where you had punched him was bruised. You looked at your knuckles, they were bruised as well. The events of last night replayed in your head and you started walking faster to escape the cause of the situation.

Later the next night, there was a knock at your door, which was odd because your mother and father were out on a business trip until Sunday and unless it was your senile neighbor looking for her cat again, you couldn’t imagine anyone coming calling at such a late hour.

You would like to say you were surprised when you saw Terushima on your doorstep, with a pitiful array of uprooted flowers (no doubt poached from your neighbors’ gardens as he made his way), but you knew better. “Terushima-san, I thought I made it explicitly clear the last time-..”

He cut you off when he bowed to you, holding up the flowers. “I’m sorry!” He exclaimed. “I really like you!”

You snorted. “If you really liked me, you could have respected my wishes without the abject disregard for my feelings. You could have started off by being friendly and actually getting to know me before leering at me and saying inappropriate things to me in front of everybody.” You snarled. “So forgive me, Terushima-san, if I don’t deem your declaration an earnest one.”

He stood there, scratching his head nervously. “But that’s what I was doing. I was complimenting you! I was always asking around to learn more about you!” He defended. You still had your hand on the door, ready to slam it.

“Yeah, well you did a piss-poor job of it! You think asking me perverted questions and getting uncomfortably close was going to make me like you? You could have asked me yourself, you act like you are such a smooth criminal, but in reality, you’re the epitome of cowardice.”

“I did learn something about you on my own yesterday!” He beamed.

“Pray tell, what was that!”

“You have an excellent right hook.” You stared at him for a moment in silence. He had a positively dopey grin on his face.

You couldn’t help but laugh, and soon you were shuddering using the door to support you. “I have never seen someone so happy to be punched in the face!” You wiped a tear from your eye.

“Alright, Terushima-san, you get one more chance. You have twelve hours to change my mind about you.” You said, stepping back from the door and inviting him in.

“Are you sure your folks will be alright with this?” He asked, for someone who was no stranger to confrontation, he was oddly nervous to step over the threshold.

“Of course not, but they aren’t home.” You said absentmindedly. Probably not a good thing to say to someone who had been coming on so strong, really a terrible idea. 

“So does that mean…?” There was a hopeful undertone to his words.

“Don’t even think about making a move unless I say so.” You turned over your shoulder to glare at him. “I am not afraid to give you a matching bruise on the other side.” 

 

* * *

 

The two of you were watching a movie in the living room. You found throughout the evening that he wasn’t a total jerk-off. Maybe you had just started off on the wrong foot? Still, that didn't excuse his actions. You sat on the opposite side of the couch and the only thing separating the two of you was the bowl of popcorn set in no man’s land. “I have learned something else about you,” Terushima said, munching a handful of popcorn, “you’re a total blanket hog.” He tugged on the blanket. You squealed. Next thing you knew popcorn was flying and you fell over.

“Terushima! Clean that up!” You snorted. He pulled you closer. You didn't recoil as he had expected from the touch.

“Later.” He murmured into your hair.

“You walk a fine line between being fascinatingly bold and dangerously stupid.” You pushed yourself up on your elbows.

“Well, which one is it then?” He pushed some hair out of your face.

“Your idiotic persistence leads me to say the latter.” He laughed, blowing his breath into your face, it smelled like buttery popcorn.

“What if I kissed you?”

“Outright audacious.” You said leaning down.

“Does this mean the third time’s the charm?”

“It’s more like your _fiftieth_?” You gave him a peck on the lips. “We’ll see, that is if all your talk matches up to what you have to offer."


	4. don't talk to strangers- akaashi keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so fucking weird and it's longer than my other chapters.

 

He was staring at you. You could feel it on the back of your neck, hot and prickly. You rubbed the problem area but it didn’t soothe you in the least bit. He was still staring. It didn’t surprise you, he had been doing so for maybe a month now. Yet somehow, you just hadn’t gotten over it. You managed to pay attention to class somewhat. You cursed the teacher for assigning him to sit behind you. It was all you could do to keep from turning your head and telling him to knock it off. It was only mildly annoying and slightly alarming. Still, you made no efforts to confront your classmate about this. You had a feeling that even if you did he would not stop. So you endured it. 

 

School ended, as usual. The following week you were out for Golden Week, so you were planning on having a bit of respite from his gaze. Something was wrong. He was waiting there at the gates, looking directly at you. He was breathtaking. He was undeniably attractive. Tall, dark hair, athletic build, and of course, those piercing eyes. You tried to avoid looking at him and walked past him. He stepped in front of you before you could. You stopped dead in your tracks as other students funneled around you.

 

“Akaashi-san,” you gasped, only mildly surprised.

 

“Hey.” He said, his eyes darting around your frame.

 

You felt self-conscience all of a sudden. “Well, I should probably be getting home.” You stepped around him and began walking quickly. Akaashi followed suit. You walked a block or so before turning around to ask, “don’t you have a volleyball practice to get to or something?”

 

“Not today.” He met up to you and matched your stride.

 

“So you are elevating from creepily staring to a full-blown stalker?” You scoffed. 

 

“I was beginning to think you’d never notice.” You rolled your eyes to play off any anxiety you had. There were other students walking around the streets so you didn't feel entirely unsafe. 

 

“Why?” Your arms were crossed protectively around you as you walked. Half of you screamed to run but another half of you was telling you that you’d be fine.

 

“Excuse me for being blunt, I like you.”

 

You snorted and rolled your eyes. “I never took you for a joker.”

 

He looked you dead in the eye. “I’m not.”

 

There was a period where the two of you walked in silence. “So what is it that you actually want?” You didn’t look at him.

 

“You.”

 

“Your honesty, albeit refreshing, is a bit  unsettling.”

 

He stopped in front of an apartment building. “What?” You asked.

 

“This is my place. I take it you don’t want to come inside.”

 

You considered it for a moment. “I’ll come inside, but only if you tell me what about me piques your interest.” This was probably a poor decision, seeing as you hardly knew Akaashi Keji, but regardless, you didn’t think your classmate was the type of person to skin someone and wear it as a coat.

 

* * *

 

 

You sat on the couch as he brought out two mugs of tea. You graciously took one of them and curled up on the couch. Knees up, hands cradled around the warm ceramic. You blew the steam away and sniffed at the tea before taking a cautious sip. “So,” you said expectantly, “I am waiting.” You weren't entirely comfortable in this stranger's house but did your best to pretend you were. 

 

“You just seemed so focused, all of the time. Doing your work, ignorant of anyone watching you. I guess I just wanted to see you look at me in the same way. It’s beautiful.” He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

 

“And that’s all?” You blinked, a bit disappointed. Such a simple explanation, so much so that it was almost insulted. 

 

“More or less.”

 

“If that was all, you could have just, y’know, talked to me?” You sighed, a little bit exasperated. After all, there was no need for him to be so creepy about it. 

 

“I almost did.”

 

You looked at him curiously, he was looking down into his mug and not at you. You set your mug on the coffee table. He’s beautiful. Upon further investigation, maybe he didn’t have any ulterior motives.

 

“Akaashi-san, you never actually told me what you really want.” You took the mug from his hands, and his eyes met yours.

 

He licked his lips before he spoke. “I already told you. I want you.” He always seemed rather proper and detached, even now. 

 

What did that mean? All of you, just a friend? You had to figure out what he really wanted. 

 

You made a bold move, you reached out to touch him. You kissed him. He was stiff at first, but he melted quickly.  So there you were kissing this weird staring classmate of yours, You knew you shouldn’t but he ended up being a surprisingly good kisser.

 

Before you knew it, you pulled back, short of breath. He was surprised, to say the least. It was as if he never would have thought you’d do that. “What, isn’t that what you wanted?” You asked, trying to play it off cooly.

 

You put your lips up to his neck. “Right?” You could feel him swallow thickly under your lips. You kissed the hollow of his neck. You licked him experimentally, he groaned. You had heard on the internet that guys felt good if you licked around the thyroid gland, and now you found out it was true. “Sorry, is this weird?” You questioned. “Should I stop?”

 

“Yes it is, but could you do that again?” His voice rumbled in his throat. You obliged, running the flat of your tongue on his throat. He twined his fingers in your hair. You sucked lightly at his Adam’s apple. When you were tired of that, you moved on to kiss the nape of his neck, messing around with his necktie, using it to pull him closer. His hands slid down your back and settled at your waist. He buried his lips in the crown of your head.

 

You slipped off his necktie and started to pop his shirt buttons open one by one. You sat back on your heels and looked at the bruise blooming on his neck. He looked into your eyes and you looked back at his, and then he was kissing you again. You slid the shirt off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor next to the couch. You began unbuttoning your own shirt when he grabbed your hands and moved them away, he unbuttoned it for you. You ran your thumb over his neck where you had left the hickey. You knew his shirt wouldn't cover that. Thankfully you had off the whole week. He pulled your shirt off and discarded it over the back of the couch. He nipped at your shoulder.

 

“Akaashi-san.”

 

“Call me Keiji.”

 

“Keiji.” You said.

 

“Hmmm?” He mumbled into your collarbone.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” You ran a hand up to his jawline and settled your fingers into his hair.  He kissed his way down your torso hungrily, if you weren’t careful he would devour you. You wondered how many times he had played out this situation in his head, but he seemed to have it down to a science. You know it was probably foolish to think so, but you didn’t regret coming into his house. He pushed away your bottoms, underwear and all.

 

You weren’t prepared to be this exposed. You crossed your legs protectively over yourself. He rubbed your thigh until you relaxed. He peppered kisses across your inner thigh. “You’re the one who’s beautiful.” You gasped as he bit you lightly, then licking it as if somehow to heal it.

 

“Keiji,” you moaned shamelessly. He rubbed your folds slowly, teasingly. 

 

“You’re so wet.” He said, fingers gliding over you. He sounded entertained. 

 

He trailed up your leg before making an executive decision to dive in. He started eating you out. You threw your head back, and suddenly it was hard to continue sitting upright with this white-hot burning sensation. His thumb was massaging your clit with his thumb. You fell back, thankfully your head hit a throw pillow and not the hard arm of the couch. You all but howled his name. It was all you could do but keep from squirming. 

 

“I waited so long for this.” you could feel his breath on you and it sent shivers down your spine. His unabashed confession sent you spiraling. There wasn’t much you could to but find purchase in his hair and lay there as all of your muscles tightened. Your breathing was ragged and if you had time to reflect, maybe you would have been embarrassed.

 

All too soon, you came. He lapped at you. And he kept rubbing at your clit even though you were already so sensitive. You sobbed.

 

“It’s too much!” You wailed. He caught your lips in a kiss. His lips were glossy with saliva and cum. In hindsight, it was pretty gross. But all you were thinking about was how good he was making you feel. He was a perfect stranger, quiet and contemplative.

 

He left a kiss on the shell of your ear and whispered sweet nothings. You could feel his hard-on against your leg. You gathered your bearings. “Just give me a moment.” You moved your leg against him, eliciting a groan. “I’ll take care of you next.”


	5. eros-kuroo testuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this, I have many more oneshots planned in the near future.

Even though you were two years older, you still found that a certain college freshman from the volleyball team was pursuing you. If you really thought about it, you could say it all started the week before your winter exams. 

 

There was a tour of high school kids going about your college. You were staring aimlessly at your laptop, your eyes were bleary and sore from staring at a screen for the past eight hours. Had it really been that long? You rubbed your face, you could feel the grease on your skin. Obviously, you weren’t going to be getting any work done when all your body was crying out for was a shower and a nap. Just when you had finally resolved yourself to crawl back to your dorm and grab a snack and some rest, a shadow cast over your laptop screen. You snapped your laptop shut and rolled your eyes, looking over your shoulder. “Can I help you?” You whispered, a bit snottily but who could blame you, you had been studying for nearly half the day. 

 

A very tall kid wearing a name tag and a red sports jersey grinned down at you. “The name’s Kuroo Tetsuroo.” He seemed very confident, the kind of confidence you can only have if you have nothing left to lose. “Are you a library book, because I’ve been totally checking you out.” He seemed a bit  _ too  _ proud of himself for that. He was a tall, handsome boy. He had black hair that stood in ways that mystified you. He had alluring golden eyes and a cheeky grin. The way he stood made him appear to be lounging, even when he was standing perfectly straight. 

 

_ ‘Oh god,’  _ you thought, totally not in the mood to be hit on by a highschooler. You slid your laptop into your bag and stood up. He was fairly tall still, but it was better than to have to look sharply up at him. “Mmm cool,” you said, totally brushing him off and stepping around him. “Well, it was nice meeting you, now, if you’ll excuse me, I am going to go take a nap.” You went on your way. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next time you saw him was within the first few weeks of school starting back again. Your workload wasn’t too bad yet, and you had free time to visit with some of your friends that were in the elective sports. It was nice catching up with them after their practice. “The volleyball team is coming in to practice.” One of your friends said, motioning for everyone to move this gathering elsewhere. The gym was the second place you saw him, he looked like he had adjusted well to college so far. He only passed your mind for a second. There was a moment of recognition when your eyes met and his face lit up. He broke away from the group to dash over to you. 

 

You only vaguely remembered the first time you met him, you chalked it all up to being facilitated by your sleep-deprived state of mind at the time. You stood there for a moment, your friends saying goodbye as they left the gym. You couldn’t remember his name. It totally escaped you. “Hey!” He said friendly, a bit too much for your liking. You still couldn’t remember his name. 

 

“Uh, hey, so you decided to come to this school after all?” You commented, still trying to remember how he had introduced himself the last time you saw him. 

 

“Yeah, the volleyball team here is impressive!” He grinned. You looked back to see one of your friends waiting for you at the exit of the gym. 

 

“Speaking of, your coach doesn’t look too keen on you staying here to talk to me, so you should probably get going.” You suggested, motioning to the disgruntled looking middle-aged man. 

 

“Oh shit,” he muttered, looking at his coach and then back to you. “Okay well I’ll see you around.’ He called, running back to where his team was doing warm-ups. 

 

“Sure.” You said noncommittally. 

 

* * *

 

The thing about college campuses is, you can see the same people around as you walk to and from classes throughout the week. You may end up acknowledging each other, but you might never share words. Unfortunately, He was one of those people, and unlike the others, he made it his mission to talk to you every time you passed each other. So much for peacefully going to class without being disturbed. For the most part, you managed to avoid talking to him for too long by diverting to the fact that you had a class to get to. 

 

It wasn’t that you hated him. He was cute and fairly friendly. However, you didn’t want to get messed up with a freshman and have to deal with him puppy-dog following you all of the time. Despite all of your efforts, he seemed to be doing it anyways. 

 

You sat outside of the on campus coffee shop, typing away on your laptop. You wanted to get a head start on your assignments so that you would be able to relax a little bit this weekend. Someone took the seat across from you at the picnic table, you didn’t look up. It was a pretty crowded coffee shop after all, catering to all of the caffeinated students on campus. You didn’t mind someone sharing the table with you, but you found it a bit rude that they didn’t so much as ask if they could sit before taking a spot at the table. You sipped your drink and cranked out a couple hundred words before the person across from you cleared their throat. 

 

“It was funny for the first twenty minutes, but you haven’t so much as glanced at me in an hour.” The person spoke up. You finally saw who it was. 

 

“I don’t know why I’m not surprised.” You sighed. “What’s your deal, kid?” 

 

“I have been  _ trying  _ to get your attention.” You closed your laptop and looked at him. 

 

“Why?” You groaned in exasperation. 

 

He gave you a strange look. “Obviously because you’re like the hottest person on campus?” 

Maybe that was supposed to be a compliment, but something about that limit irritated you. 

“Look, you’re cute and all, but I’m not gonna date you just because you give me some half-assed compliment and follow me like a duckling.” You narrowed your eyes at him and took a gulp of your drink. 

 

He raised his hands up defensively. You looked at his hair, how did he get his hair to stand up like that? What product was strong enough to make hair stand on end like that? “Okay, okay,” he said, interrupting your train of thought. “Maybe we got off on the wrong foot,” he stuck his hand out, “my name is Kuroo Tetsuroo, my friends call me Kuroo, but you can call me anytime.” You rolled your eyes and shook his hand, introducing yourself as well. 

 

You made it a point to remember that his name was Kuroo Tetsuroo, because you had a feeling that no matter how hard you tried, the boy was going to stick to you like glue. 

 

* * *

Over the following months, you and Kuroo got closer. You found out new things about him that surprised you, like how diligent he was with his work and how he was actually a fucking genius at Chemistry. You would have killed to have been that smart in high school. He could also be funny, overall he was a cheeseball. Still, Kuroo was fun to hang around. You let him into your apartment on several occasions, mainly when you had other friends over. Sometimes it would just be the two of you. When it was just the two of you, fingers would linger, your legs would touch under the blanket on the couch. You could feel his eyes on you. And you would look at him when he was engrossed in a movie. You had seen him shirtless a handful of times, enough to know what was under there, but not enough to keep you from wanting to explore more. You had to restrain yourself, you had to be more mature than this. 

 

He was beautiful, you could admit that much. But having a serious relationship with such a childish person seemed next to impossible. The thought occurred that maybe the two of you didn’t have to date in order for this weird tension to be cut. Still, that sort of relationship was risky. Kuroo had a crush on you, that much was apparent, and you didn’t want to lead him on. 

 

You sipped your beer as the images flickered on the television screen. You looked at the television but you weren’t really paying attention. Your mind was somewhere else, thinking about something that had nothing to do with where you were and what you were doing. Kuroo had brought over some awfully cheesy movies. You were halfway through the second Sharknado when you zoned out. You dove further under the blanket, essentially ripping it off of Kuroo’s lap. He gave you a questioning glance but you didn’t notice as you were staring off into space. He got a mischievous grin on his face, that would have made you groan, had you been paying any sort of attention. 

 

He wiggled his fingers and pounced on you for attack, assaulting your sides. At first you screamed in pure shock. You had most certainly  _ not  _ expected someone to touch you, let alone start tickling you while you were zonked. The thought never even crossed your mind. You shrieked in laughter, kicking your legs and squirming about on the couch. “Stop!” You wheezed, trying to catch your breath. He was still tickling you and you mustered up all of your strength and tackled him. “I said stop!” You howled, pinning him down to the couch. Your breath was ragged and raspy from laughing so much. You were straddling him, still pinning him down to catch your breath. When you finally looked at him, under you, he was dazed and had the most innocently stupid look on his face. 

 

“No.” You said firmly, looking him dead in the eyes. “You can’t look at me like that,” You held your ground. 

 

“What?” He said, giving a confused expression. “What do you mean?” 

 

“You know you can’t look at me that way.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“God, Kuroo, I just,” you sighed in frustration. “I told you before, I can’t date you.” 

 

He sat up and pushed you back, turning the tables. “Because I’m too young, or you’re too chicken?” He wasn’t angry or even any bit deterred. He was grinning that dumb, shit-eating grin. 

 

“You know why.” You said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with him towering over you like this. Kuroo had been very open about his blatant affection towards you, but every time you had brushed him off and hoped he got the message.  

 

“I am going to kiss you,” he declared, putting a hand on the couch cushion next to your head. “If you don’t want me to, all you have to do is say so, slap me, do anything, make me stop and I will.” 

 

You hated this, he was making you choose. If you did something, you could never hang out again, and you had unfortunately come to enjoy his company as a friend. On the other hand, if you let Kuroo kiss you now, the two of you could never be the same again. So, naturally, you did the only thing you could do that would assert your position while also maintaining what you could of your relationship with Kuroo. 

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” you said as you looked into his intoxicatingly golden eyes. You grabbed his face and brought it to yours.“I don’t want to date you.” You kissed him gently, rubbing a thumb fondly over the apples of his cheek, “but I really want to kiss you”. He responded soon after you initiated the kiss, he was hungrily tugging at your bottom lip with his teeth. He was absolutely feral, throwing caution to the wind and going all-out on you. He trailed his lips down to your throat and nibbled a bit, biting lightly. 

 

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to play with him like this, he liked you, after all. 

 

You ran your hands through his hair it was so much softer than you expected. “Wait,” Kuroo stopped what he was doing, looking at you, fearing he had made a horrible mistake.  “is your hair naturally spiky like this?” 


	6. daft pretty boys- tsutomu goshiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys need more cuddles in general. please hug all of your guy friends.

Tsutomu Goshiki was a lot of things. He was hardworking, you had never met anyone quite like him. He was determined, he gave his all, on and off the court. He was adorable. His smile and his demeanor made your heart swell. Overall, he was just shiny and dumb and easy to trick.

 

Unfortunately, you thought he was absolutely adorable. “Goshiki-kun,” you said, pulling out every syllable. He was  walking out of the gym with his teammates after another successful game. Upon hearing your voice, he stopped in his tracks and turned around. 

 

“Ah, senpai!” He called, his face lighting up and getting red. 

 

“Hey, hey, what’s this?” Tendou exclaimed, jabbing the poor wing spiker in the ribs with his elbow. “You’ve got an older woman?” You rolled your eyes, you were only a year older, it wasn’t that big of a difference. 

 

Goshiki sputtered, reddening up like a tomato. It was adorable, your heart was going to burst. If he kept making that face, you might actually melt into a puddle. “Huh? Who’s got who?” You directed at the mischievous redhead, putting a hand on your hip and shifting your weight to one side. The more flustered Goshiki got, the cuter he looked. You reached out and tugged on Goshiki’s hand. “Sorry everybody, I’ve got plans with my favorite kouhai tonight.” You marched off, dragging the stammering first-year after you. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was hard enough sneaking him into your dorm, sneaking him out was a whole other story. Luckily this wasn’t your first time doing this, and you happened to have a ground floor dorm. After he had finished crawling through your window without being caught, you wrapped your arms around him and took a deep breath, releasing a sigh. “Um, senpai, what are you doing.” 

 

You laughed, letting go of him. “Nothing,” you respond as you walked over to your mini fridge, pulling out some drinks and opening your desk drawer to retrieve some snacks. 

 

“That’s where you’ve been hiding your snacks?” He exclaimed, watching you dig through an assortment of junk food. You paused for a moment and looked at him. 

 

“It’s not hiding if I am the only one eating them.” You plopped onto the bed, patting the space next to you. The overhead light was off, but you left your desk lamp on. Goshiki obliged you, taking a seat next to you rather precariously. You Leaned against the wall and handed him a soda before you booted up your laptop. The two of you were an unlikely pair, nobody needed to tell you that.  

 

Your laptop whirred to life and you opened your bag of snacks. You hit a few buttons and eventually My Hero Academia began to play, Goshiki hit the full screen button. The two of you watched intently, it was a Friday night tradition at this point. You would smuggle your underclassmen in and watch a few episodes. It was nice to find someone else you could bond with over the show. Well, there was Tendou, but neither you nor Goshiki was too keen on inviting him on your little viewing parties. Three’s a crowd, y’know. For some reason, adding another person to the mix seemed like it would ruin the dynamic. 

 

The two of you got more comfortable as the episoded went on. You were watching old episodes, practically able to quote every line. You yawned, two more episodes passed. You took in a deep breath, Goshiki was so close to you that you could smell the soap he used after the match. You readjusted yourself so you were laying down on your stomach. Knees bent, your feet resting on the wall. Goshiki, in a similar manner, had slumped onto his side and had his head propped on his arm, feet dangling off the end of the bed. 

 

Your eyes were like lead, but looking at him, you know he could probably make it through another episode or two before he went back to his own dorm to go to sleep. You lazily directed your gaze back to the screen, trying to concentrate on the fight scene that was going on. The world slowly went black. 

 

* * *

 

 

When you woke up, the laptop was put away and on the desk, the trash was in the waste bin, and you had a blanket over you. Goshiki was nowhere to be found. You sighed, at least it was Saturday. 

 

You had six more days until you could spend time with Goshiki again. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. But between volleyball practice, your own club activities, and your classes, it was damn near impossible for you to find time to walk all the way over to the building where the first-years were. Any excuse you made would sound flimsy, but at least you didn’t have to worry about Tendou causing a fuss.  The best time to see Goshiki during the week was in the cafeteria at lunch. Still, it was hard to be inconspicuous.

 

You sent Goshiki a text on Wednesday. 

 

**You:** **_Meet me outside in the courtyard for lunch :))_ **

 

**_Bowl Cut Baby: K_ **

 

You were happy when he showed up, even if he was fifteen minutes late. He had already hastily finished his lunch with his friends inside so he wouldn’t be suspicious. You had waited for him so the two of you could eat together, but that was a bit pointless now. You sighed, handing him a package of cookies from your bag. You always carried some snacks around for Goshiki. He thanked you and tore open the package. 

 

“I’m glad you could make it,” you said, after you had started digging into your meal. Maybe the two of you weren’t eating together, but he was still spending time with you. You were glad enough at that. 

 

“Uh,” he said in between chomps of the cookies. “Yeah.” 

 

You giggled at him, he had crumbs all over his face and chest, some on his pants. You brushed off his chest first, causing him to nearly choke. The poor kid turned as red as a strawberry. You chuckled, cupping his face and rubbing away the crumbs with your thumb. 

 

“You’re eating too quickly.” You let go of his face, smiling at him softly, “You’ll get a stomach ache.” 

 

The time you got to spend with Goshiki at lunch went by all too quickly, and the hours following were all too long. Friday was ages away, but you made it. You spent the first half of the day in a daze during class, waiting for lunch. During lunch, Goshiki would sit next to you on a bench outside and you could talk without being disturbed. 

 

You wished you could see him for more days than just Fridays. You sighed, club was almost over. Thankfully, there was no game this weekend, so Goshiki would be all yours. Your countdown of the clock made time flow even more, insufferably slower. It was nearly unbearable. 

 

Eventually, the club ended, and all you had to do was sit in your room and wait for Goshiki to come over. You would normally eat dinner before going back to your room, but you were too excited to spend time with Goshiki. If luck was on your side, your stash of snacks would be enough. You waited for him to arrive, changing into your comfiest clothing and spreading out the pillows on your bed so that you would have a nice cushion against the wall. You changed out of your uniform and slipped on a pair of sweatpants and you had a shirt halfway over your head when you heard a frantic tapping on the window. You looked over at Goshiki, bright tomato red, averting his eyes. At best, all he saw was your stomach. You pulled your shirt down and shrugged before opening the window. He handed you a large paper bag, which you opened and started tearing through before he could even get through the window. It was Chinese take away. 

 

You set the bag on your desk and wrapped your arms around him, spinning. “Goshiki-kun, you mind-reader! How did you know I was hungry?”  You released him, leaving him dizzy and dazed as you opened a carton of Lo Mein. “ _ And _ you got egg rolls? Man of my fucking dreams!” You exclaimed, pulling out a pair of chopsticks and digging in as you stood there. 

 

Goshiki rubbed the back of his neck, still red as the evening sun. “I had a feeling?” He said uncertainly. You sighed gratefully, plopping into your desk chair and leaning back. Goshiki had the option to stand or sit on your bed, he opted to stand. He reached in and grabbed a different carton and a pair of chopsticks. The two of you had normal discussion throughout your dinner. He told you all about practice and how he was doing. You exchanged information about whichever class was giving you the biggest headache at that time. After your meal was over and you had cleaned up all of the containers, you settle into your normal spots on your bed. Unlike before, Goshiki didn’t need much coaxing to plop down beside you.  You pulled a throw blanket out and spread it over the both of you. His cheeks were subtly red as you set your laptop in front of the two of you and began to watch your show. There were only a few episodes left, it was sad. Would you two just have to wait until a new season came out? A new episode. Then you would only be able to spend thirty minutes at a time. Not having an excuse to see Goshiki made you sad. 

 

You shook your head. You had today, at least. Your eyes wandered to him throughout the episode, unable to focus on the show in front of you. It wasn’t like this was your first time watching the episode, so you would be fine. Still, Goshiki was watching intently. Before you could catch yourself, you reached a hand out to run your fingers through his hair. Him and his dumb bowl cut. He was adorable. His hair was so silky and the way that his cheeks flared up with blood when you stroked his hair made your heart turn in wild somersaults. You smiled at him as his attention turned to you. Everything about him made you feel unbelievably soft.  

 

He said nothing, he looked at you, growing more and more flushed by the second. “Is this okay?” You asked before you continued any movements. He looked at you, unable to respond, nodding his head. The redness heating him up all the way to his ears made your heart squeeze tight. You wrapped and arm around him, unable to hold back the urge to hug him anymore. He melted in your arms, Goshiki was your best friend, and you loved him. Everything about him was cute and amazing. Pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead, you pulled away. “You’re so cute.” You could feel him heating up when you praised him. “I wish we could stay like this forever.” You said, running fingers through his silky hair. 

 

He didn’t respond, but melted under your touch. “I love you, I will always love you, you are the best friend a girl could ever ask for.” You said, holding him close. 

 

“I love- I love you too.” he said, a bit enthusiastically, but bashfully at the same time. You held him close to you as you continued watching your show. 

 

Somehow, that knot in your stomach uncomfortably anticipating the end of the series unwound and you knew that. Boku No Hero or not, Goshiki would always be there for you. 


	7. i like the (idea of you) - yahaba shigeru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boi! Today was my first day of classes in college and I would like to commemorate it with a lovely little smut piece.

Ever since you had seen Yahaba Shigeru on the court, you couldn’t get him off your mind. He was cute, boyish man. He was cute, of course, everyone on Aoba Jousai’s volleyball team was very cute. In your mind, he was as pure as the fallen snow. A boy who’s laughter was as clear as a bell and a smile as innocent as a lamb. His soft, brown eyes, his silvery, brown hair. Your heart melted when you saw him. You couldn’t imagine him being anything other than sweet and caring. 

 

Oh boy were you really fucking wrong. Let’s skip the part where you (minorly) obsessively pine for Yahaba and seek him out. We can skim over the agonizingly cringe-worthy attempts to get close to him, as well as you asking him out  _ finally _ , after three months of being interested in him. This is where we can get to the good stuff and expose just how wrong you were about every conception you had about him was so terribly wrong. It begins at night, the way all good, steamy romance stories do. 

 

The two of you had only been on a few dates in the two months you had been together. You ate lunch together and you went to all of his games, but other than that, your contact was rather limited. By a stroke of miraculous, dumb teenage luck, your family was out of town one weekend, leaving you all by yourself in the house. And Yahaba- well he wouldn’t be a very good boyfriend if he left you there all by your lonesome?

 

After a long, mediocre movie, the two of you had snuggled closer on the couch in front of the television. The room was dark except the glow of the screen, illuminating the two of you in flashing yellows and greens. You snuggled into his arms, unaware that he was more of a grizzly than a teddy bear. When you looked up to his eyes, yours shining with adoration and soft, naive admiration, he looked back at you with glittering eyes of lust and mischief. 

 

You daringly pecked his lips, pulling back quickly, Yahaba might have not noticed at all if he hadn’t seen you. You blushed madly, looking away from him instantly. He caught your chin in his hand and brought you back to look at him. You swallowed a huge lump in your throat and pinched your eyes closed as you saw Yahaba, his eyes mere slits, looking down at you, leaning in. 

 

These weren’t the soft, sweet, cupcake-like kisses you were used to. He was rough, hungry, passionate. Your eyes beamed open in shock, he was still kissing you, licking his way into your mouth. It wasn’t that you weren’t interested in doing something like that with Yahaba, but it was jarring to have such a sudden change. He explored your mouth, running his tongue along the roof, causing a ticklish response. He broke away, his breathing was labored. Your hands were furled in his tee shirt. 

 

You didn’t know what to say, your face more heated than ever before. It was hard to look him in the eyes. You were glad you did, his face was a sight to behold. All glossy eyes and smirking lips. He was beautiful, in a different way than he was before. He wasn't  _ cute _ , he was  _ hot _ . You felt a stir in your stomach when he looked at you like that. With a sudden surge of unexplained confidence, you kissed him, more audacious than ever before. He reciprocated, pushing harder into your mouth, hands tangling in your hair. You leaned more so you were pushing him down, pulling at the hem of his shirt. “Can I take this off?” You asked, snaking a finger coyly at his side. 

 

He growled and pushed you down, reversing the roles. He chuckled rather darkly for someone who was kissing you. “Only if I can take off yours.” You squealed, his fingers wormed their way under your shirt. You responded by lifting the shirt up off of him, he sat up and let you pull the shirt off of him. He leaned back down and kissed you. He took off your own shirt in a teasing manner, slowly running his hands over your torso. You shivered under his touch. 

 

He pinched the skin of your nipple, teasingly, but gently. You let out a noise into his mouth, leg jerking up to rub against his crotch. He groaned, nipping down your neck. “You’re mine.” He said possessively, sending a jolt of electricity through you as he rolled your nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. You gasped, your back arching involuntarily. What he said was alarming, sure, you had never heard him say something like that before, but at the same time, it kind of turned you on. You panted, Yahaba shifted so one of his knees was in between your thighs, he pressed it up and kneed your clit gently through your pants and underwear. A whine tore itself from your throat. “Fuck, Yahab-.” If it kept his hands on you, you would call his name until your throat was hoarse, that’s how much you were feeling it.  You were cut off by him running his finger along your neck, racing every contour, meanwhile, his other hand slid down your pants to rub your clothed clit. 

 

You gasped, a burst of heat rushing through your sensitive area. You sobbed, but didn’t want him to stop. It burned so much for him to pinch and rub your clit, but at the same time it didn’t hurt at all. “More,” you gaped, the voice sounding strangled and alien, so desperate. 

 

“I’m gonna fuck you really good, as long as you behave,” he whispered to you before pushing down on your clit to prove his point. You let out soft mewls, wriggling under him. You were the neediest you had ever been, eager and pliant under his touch. This was the first time the two of you had ever been intimate, and it would have been embarrassing if you weren’t so hot for him. 

 

You moved your hands to shuck off your pants and tug them down to your ankles, Yahaba abandoned your clit momentarily to help. When his fingers reached back in, one slid teasingly over your folds. “Damn babe, you’re so wet for me.” He went back to your clit, over the underwear. You whined. “Be patient,” he soothed, working up an agonizing, slow rhythm. 

 

“Fuck me, Yahaba, fuck me!” You cried, bucking your hips for him to touch you harder. He grinned and pecked a kiss to your mouth. 

 

“What’s the magic word?” 

 

“Daddy!” 

 

‘Daddy’ was, by no means, the magic word. But when you cried it out, blushing, your hair splaying, kiss-bitten lips quivering and your whole body trembling, well something snapped within Yahaba. He wasn’t complaining. Quite the opposite. He lifted you off the couch, pulling you to your feet. Your legs were jelly as he pulled you along the hall to your bedroom. You stumbled after him, dazed. “Here,” He set you on the bed and had you lay back. You were confused for a moment. He pulled down your panties, tossing them next to you on the bed before he pushed your legs back so your knees hit your chest, you got the idea, hooking your arms behind your knees to secure them. 

 

He let out a low whistle, staring at your gleaming cunt. “You’re so fucking wet for me babe,” he teased you by sliding a finger in between your folds, running over your hole, going down and sliding until he reached the pucker of your asshole. He ran his fingers back over you, an impressive amount of slick gathered, he smeared the precum on his tip before he stroked himself a few times. You whimpered in anticipation. “One moment, love.” 

 

He lined himself up before sinking into you. It was slow, painful, the way he stretched you felt so good. You sobbed, he continued deeper, sheathing himself ever so slowly. He made a few experimental thrusts, painfully slow. You keened. “Please,” you begged, “ _ harder _ .” He obliged. Moving faster, your vocabulary was a string of moans and the occasional ‘daddy’. 

 

It drove him wild. It was hard to say which one of you was more in control of the situation. He pounded into you mercilessly, you cried out. “Fuck!” Yahaba exclaimed, his hands still purchased on your hips as he thrust. The sound of moaning and slapping skin filled the room. “I’m gonna cum.” 

 

“Cum inside me.” You whimpered, red to your ears. 

 

“What?” He asked, genuinely surprised. “No, I couldn-.” 

 

You cut him off with a high and needy “Fill me up, Daddy,  _ please _ .” 

 

And who was he to deny when you asked so nicely. With a groan, he came you could feel his dick twitch inside you and all of the cum spilling into you. He caught his breath for a moment before pulling out. You could feel a bit of cum dribble out as he pulled out, but your position kept most of the cum inside you. 

 

“Wow,” Yahaba wheezed, admiring you. His face snapped in sudden realization. “Wait, did you ever?” He asked, you shook your head. He looked down for a minute before looking back at you. 

 

“If you feel so bad about it, why don’t you do something about it.” A wicked, seductive grin plastered itself across your face as you let go of one of your legs and hooked it around his shoulders so he had no choice but to face your cunt. 

 

Yahaba gulped audibly. 


	8. chapstick - akaashi keiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little bit of fluff I wrote in between classes. I apologize for not posting as much, but I have been adjusting to college.

Something you would never let anyone else see, you loved seeing Akaashi Keiji in your lipstick.

 

The first time, it was after you kissed him. The red had smeared all over his lips and around his mouth, staining it red. Even so, the two of you continued, absolutely ravenous for one another. The mingling of breaths, the lapping of his tongue against your own, the small groan from the back of your throat. His hands roamed your torso as your hands nested in his locks. You pushed forward more, putting more force into your kisses, which Akaashi enthusiastically reciprocated. “You’re amazing.” You breathed into his face as the two of you parted for air, he didn’t seem to mind.  

 

You paused for a moment, not drawing yourself back to him when you caught your breath. “What’s wrong?” He asked, wondering what had changed within the three seconds since you had complimented him.  

 

You rubbed your thumb over his cheek, “I can’t tell which one of us is wearing more lipstick.” You laughed.

 

The next time, it was fully intentional. It was a bit territorial of you, but marking Akaashi with your lipstick made your heart flutter every time you looked at him. He was  _ yours,  _ and of course, you were  _ his.  _ Mutually and respectfully, the two of you refrained from any semblance of public affection. It saved the two of you from Bokuto’s ever-watching owl eyes. However, when the two of you were alone together, you were nearly inseparable. All of the moments you couldn’t spend with each other only intensified when you were able to see each other. 

 

“You’ve been wearing your lipstick a lot lately.” Akaashi commented, tracing his thumb around the underside of your lip. He leaned in and kissed you, pulling back, as if he had already decided to turn away before he had even initiated the kiss. 

 

“I don’t hear you objecting.” You smiled at him before bringing him in for another kiss. You could feel the corner of his lips curling has his mouth slotted in with your own. 

 

“I would never dream of it.” He pressed his forehead to yours. 


End file.
